


Gaitaka drabbles

by SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Violence, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, asuma and kurenai are mentioned, same with naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/SirenWritesStuff
Summary: Some written works of my oc , takayo yamanaka, and Might Guy.~might not be in chronological order ~
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. End of a mission, Beginning of a choice

To say Takayo was lost after having been pulled from her mission was an understatement. She raised Naruto for five years and then all of a sudden he wasn’t to be in her life anymore? It hurt her. She found herself staring off into space often wondering if he missed her, if he was eating correctly, if he was behaving well enough. She found herself staring off into space again while working in the flower shop.

She was now twenty-two herself and it felt weird to no longer have a child attached to her hip. A twenty-two year old shouldn’t feel like that, She thought somewhat bitterly. She wondered how she would function now that Naruto was grown enough to have her no longer in his life . She could do whatever she wanted now without worrying about the child back at home. She rested her chin on her palm,leaning on the counter. She could go out with her friends and eat and drink if she wanted to. She perked up hearing the door chime as people walked in. she could think about this later.She had a job to do.

Later that night she found herself walking along the roads of Konoha’s marketplace. She walked up to the BBQ place that she knew that her friends frequently went to. Most of the ninja around her age ate here as a hang out spot for after missions. She had no idea why but it was nice to get everyone in one place. She walked inside and was overwhelmed with the smell of cooking food and people chattering.

"Is that Takayo? Takayo! Over here!" Kurenai waved over to the older ninja who smiled hesitantly. Takayo knew that she was friends with Kakashi so apparently that meant they were friends? Takayo was confused but allowed it as she squished herself in the large booth that Kakashi and his friends were in. She felt weird being here. Like she had to rush home and make dinner for the kid and herself but… those days were done with now.

"Takayo. It's nice to see you out of the flower shop." Kakashi said to her, making her blush slightly with embarrassment.

"I'm not always in the flower shop. Sometimes I train." She tries to argue getting a small laugh from the ninja who she had spent so much time with growing up.

"Right." He joked , throwing an arm around her shoulder and looking a little more at ease now. She wondered if her being there helped or if it was the sake the group had been sharing. She looked around the table seeing familiar faces from Kakashi's pictures. Except no Rin or Obito anymore. She knew what had happened to them. And how much it hurt Kakashi. She wondered how things would have been different if they were sitting at the table with them? She leaned her head on Kakashi’s shoulder before hearing a loud remark.

“Kakashi! How could you not tell your rival that you had a girlfriend?” Takayo stayed silent as she turned around to see a face she heard a lot about. Might Gai. She broke out into laughter, snorting loudly. She covered her face as Kakashi rolled his visible eye. “She’s not my girlfriend Gai. We are just close that’s it.” Kakashi deadpanned as he looked over at Takayo who was still snorting with laughter, unable to breath. “You.. Me.. THATS.. AHHH!” she managed to get out, squealing loudly and making the others at the table laugh at her laughter.

“Gai. I think you killed her.” Asuma joked, taking the bottle of sake and taking a swing before he passed it to Kurenai. Kurenai chuckled and nodded her head in a thank you manner before taking a drink and watching Takayo finally calm down.

“Sorry. That’s just too funny. Me and Kakashi. He’s like a little brother to me. So no. He didn’t need to tell you he’s got a girlfriend because he doesn’t have one.” Takayo told the younger man.

Gai nodded and scooted in next to her. He smiled briefly at her before talking to Kurenai about a mission she had recently. Takayo felt somewhat left out. She was still a genin- terrified of being a chunin or higher because of past experiences. And her last mission was 5 years long. She hummed softly as she took some of the food off Kakashi’s plate. She wondered now if she would have a new mission soon. Something that a genin could do.

Gai turned to her and looked over her. “You’re still a genin right Takayo?”

“Yep!” She said, popping the “p” before taking a mouthful of the meat she had snuck away from Kakashi’s plate.

“Hm. I bet you have a lot of secrets. But don’t worry! I will find them out and I won’t tell anyone.” Gai gave her a thumbs up, making her smile slightly.

“Thanks Gai. But I don’t really have any secrets. Besides flower arranging skills.” She laughed, getting a little nervous. It was true she was a genin but she trained as hard as anyone to protect her village. Mainly to protect Naruto however. She dealt with a number of assassins trying to take out the boy when he was a baby but she dealt with them all with her clan’s justus. She guessed that would be secrets. She furrowed her eyebrows.

“Gai.. Please don’t go snooping in places you aren’t welcomed.” Kakashi scolded. “Let her be. She hasn’t interacted with people in years.” The table grew quiet. It was no secret that Takayo had cared for Naruto. Everyone in the village knew. Most assumed that naruto was her child with an uzumaki who had passed through the village at some point. She looked at the table and smiled softly.

“Kakashi I’m a big girl. I can handle myself. Now pass over the sake.” she nudged Gai who nodded and passed it over to her from Kurenai. Takayo curled up next to Kakashi more as she took a long swig of the sake.

After another bottle of shared sake the group dispersed, leaving Gai and Kakashi alone with Takayo. “Which one of you wants to walk me home?” She asked softly, looking between the two. Kakashi gave her a peace sign and teleported away making her swear at the spot he was just in. “Kakashi you can’t just.. Ugh.” She rubbed her forehead and leaned against Gai. “Looks like my hero tonight is you Gai.” She smiled up at him, face flushed with alcohol entering her system heavily. He chuckled and bent down as Takayo stared at him for a moment before clumsily climbing onto his back. “You know I can walk.” she muttered into his ear making him laugh again. “What kind of hero would I be if i let the flower princess walk all the way back home?” “Not a good one I guess.” She chuckled , wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the back of his neck.

“Now are we going back to the flower shop or ..Naruto’s?” he asked softly. “Flower shop. My mission is over now.” He nodded curtly before walking towards the flower shop. “You were basically his mother right? You weren’t actually his mother. I don’t remember seeing you pregnant…” He furrowed his brows as he tried to recall that awful night 5 years ago. “I can’t really tell you much about that. You know that Gai…”she whispered. “But I know I’m going to miss him. He was my life for years and now I’m not going to be anything to him.”

Gai nodded again and chuckled. “You know. That’s the power of youth.” Takayo snorted with laughter and closed her eyes. “Thanks. Kakashi wouldn’t have been this entertaining to talk to .” “You’re welcome. “ he squeezed her leg in a comforting manner and picked up his pace a little bit.

“It's late…” She muttered as she looked up to see the moon crawling up into the sky. “Do you want to sleep on my couch?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine. I didn’t drink as much as you did.”

“True.” She laughed again as they approached her apartment next to the flower shop. “Offer stands though.”

He looked down the path next to her house before turning back to her with a thumbs up. “How can I turn down the flower princess? I’ll rest on your couch and leave when the sun rises.” Takayo frowned. He wouldn’t normally be so easy to get him to change his mind. Unless. Were more people after her again? Ugh would it ever end? “Thank you Gai.” She unlocked her door and felt something was off the moment she walked in. Gai was on edge and pushed passed her, looking around the room before someone came out of hiding , throwing kunai at them. Takayo and Gai easily dodged them before Gai rushed to the couch where the kunai came from, kneeing the person in the face. Takayo heard another sound coming from the doorway and quickly swept her feet under the person who had tried to walk in. She grabbed a kunai from the ground and pointed it at the intruder’s throat.

“Move and you die.” She hissed as Gai came up to her and placed a hand on her lower back. “You got the other one Gai?”

“Yes. They won’t be waking up any time soon.” The one on the ground tried to move to grab something making Takayo press the kunai closer to their throat.

“I said don’t move.”

“You damn monster loving bitch.” They hissed. She rolled her eyes and punched their masked face with ease, shattering the mask and knocking the - now revealed- lady out cold.

Gai looked at her and smirked. “Wow that’s some punch. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of that.” He laughed as Kakashi appeared with backup. She frowned and crossed her arms. “You two knew I had people following me didn’t you?” Gai sheepishly looked at the ground before shrugging at her. “I figured it out as Kakashi left. He would have never left without saying an actual goodbye. Especially if you two are so close.”

Takayo slid to the ground as the ANBU ninja gathered up the intruders and took off into the night with them. Kakashi looked over Takayo and frowned. “You should sleep somewhere else for a while. Just until we can figure out what they want with you and how they figured this all out.” Takayo nodded numbly and groaned. She was not in the mood for this all. She wanted to sleep it all off now. Sleep off the emotions that she was feeling. Sleep off the sake. Gai leaned down and scooped her up. “I can let her sleep at my house. It’s no hassle. I’ll consider it a mission from the hokage himself to protect her.” He grinned at Kakashi who nodded and leaned in and kissed Takayo’s forehead. “You dumbass. You really think people would not be after you after taking care of the brat?” He shook her head and chuckled at the small whine she gave him. “Make sure she gets some sleep Gai. I’m trusting you with her.” Gai nodded as Takayo curled up into his arms. He looked down at her with a soft look before heading off to his own place. Takayo frowned and laid her head against his chest as they made their way towards Gai’s house.

“I’m that weak I need someone to protect me?” she asked softly , making a tsk sound as Gai’s chest rumbled with laughter.

“No.. You are much stronger than you think. It’s just best to have someone have your back right now. It’s like a three man squad. They aren’t weak to have someone have their back are they?” He raised the question, getting silence in return from Takayo for a moment before a grumbled out ‘no’ came from her lips. “Don’t worry Takayo. You are strong. My father was a genin all his life but he was a strong man.” Gai told her as she remembered that his dad gave up his life to protect Gai and his team. “Yeah.. I just want to protect this village and Naruto. Is that too much to ask?” She asked softly. “Without being a chunin that’s hard but I’m as strong as all you chunin and jonin. It's just… “

“Your team all died right after them became chunins right?” He asked softly as they got to his house.

“Yeah.. Not the best. And then my teacher died during the Nine Tails attack… It leaves a bad taste in your mouth if that sort of stuff happens.” She shifted out of his arms and placed her feet on the ground. Gai shifted around for his keys and unlocked the door for them.

Takayo started towards the bedroom and looked back at Gai. “Do you have clothing i can wear to bed?” He stammered for a moment before clearing his throat and going into the house after her. “Yes. Yes. you can wear an old shirt of mine if you would like.” He walked into his room, pulling out a shirt from his dresser and handing over to. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Gai… thank you.” she whispered as he started for the door.

The night went on uneventfully but Takayo couldn’t help but think about how kind Gai had been with her the whole night. He wasn’t treating her softer then he needed to and wasn’t mean to her either. Which were either of the two options that people acted out towards her. She felt her face flush as she buried her face into his pillow. Nope she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.


	2. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gaitaka work 
> 
> This is Gai realizing he's in love love

Takayo looked over at her mission partner. She didn’t mind having someone of higher ranking with her for the mission since it was supposed to be a harder C rank mission but … “Remember we are going undercover.. Why are you wearing that Gai?” She asked, looking over at the spandex wearing man. “Undercover means subtle. That… That’s not subtle.” Gai chuckled and gave her a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry. I will change when we get closer.”

“Gai we are almost there.”

“Oh then Give me a moment.” he disappeared behind a tree and reappeared in an extremely casual outfit for him to be wearing. His shirt and pants were loose and it felt weird to look at him with such clothing on. Takayo flushed looking away. She had already developed feelings for him but seeing him in such clothing made her heart race.

“Changed my mind. Please change back.”

“Hahaha No can do Takayo. I cannot change back now. We are close to the village after all aren’t we?” Takayo nodded slowly and bit her lip. How was she going to handle this? She went behind the tree herself and quickly dressed herself into her casual outfit as well, to not draw attention to the fact ninja were “spying” on the village on the behalf of the daimyo. This mission was given to them by the daimyo’s wife herself and she wanted the scoop if this small village was actually lying about needing assistance or not. And to scope out a good deal on clothing as she confided in Takayo as she left.

Takayo sighed and came out from behind the thick tree and barely managed to catch a blush on Gai’s face before he looked away with a thumbs up.

“You… You’re so youthful now flower princess.”

“I told you to stop calling me that. Just because I can poison a man with my flowers and them look pretty while doing it doesn’t mean I’m a flower princess.” She argued, gathering her ninja clothing and packing them away into her bag. She glanced over at him and remembered the important detail that they were missing. “Where are the rings?”

“Oh I have them. He-here.” he stammered for a brief second before gathering his cool. He grabbed her hand softly and slipped on the pretty simple but dainty ring onto her hand. Takayo grabbed the other ring from Gai’s hand and slid it onto his ring finger, blushing while doing so.

“T-There. Now we are married.” She joked, not moving her hand away from his. He placed his other hand on top of hers and smiled sweetly.

“I promise if anything happens on this mission to you , I will never forgive myself.”

“Don’t jinx us Gai.” She chastised before slipping her hand out from his grip. “Did we want to use our names or code names? I guess.. You can call me flower and I’ll call you hunk?”

“Hunk huh? Is that how you see me?” he teased, placing a hand on the small of her back and directed her towards the small village.

“You are very hunky Gai. I’m not sure you told you otherwise to make you not believe me but yes, you are a hunk.” She rolled with eyes, ignoring the faint blushing appearing on her cheeks. He laughed loudly and eyed her.

Even whenever he talked about beauty in youth- he pictured her. She was 3 years older than him but she still looked so young compared to others her age. Maybe it was the Yamanaka genes in her making her look so young still. But he felt things around her. He wasn’t sure when they started but recently , right before this mission infact, he noticed his heart racing when he saw her. It made him seek out medical attention a few times to be told it was nothing. But it was happening right now. Just looking at her with her hair down and flowing made his heart beat 5 times ..no.. 10 times faster. They walked into town and eventually made their way into the marketplace for some food. “Oh hunky husband of mine. They have ramen.” She pulled on his sleeve, drawing his attention out of his head. “My flower I’ll get you anything.” He smiled as she led them into the ramen stall. He looked around for any signs of thieves and the likes that they were sent to check out. Apparently this little village was a hot spot for crime according to the daimyo’s wife and she wanted to see how badly it was. He had to focus on the mission while staying in the role of Tamayo’s husband.

After a few bowls of ramen the two continued to walk around the marketplace, noticing no signs of crime at all. No even a little bit. This worried Gai greatly. Was this village lying or were they just conveniently not seeing any crime? Takayo grabbed his arm and patted it softly.

“Hey.. calm down.” She whispered, watching children run by with an almost sad look on her face. Right, Naruto’s tenth birthday was the other day. It had been five years since she last was able to care for him. Gai wondered if she missed him more then she let on.

“My flower… Let’s go to a hotel for the night. “ He started to talk after a while of walking around more in peaceful quietness. Takayo nodded and leaned against his body as they headed towards the hotels they had passed on their way into the village. She tapped out a message on his upper arm in morse code. He nodded slowly , getting her message and pulled her in closer as rain started to sprinkle down from the sky. “Come on my flower. Let’s get inside.” he laughed, grabbing her hand and starting to drag her towards the smaller hotels. While his mind was on the mission… He couldn't deny the fact she looked so beautiful holding his hand. Her hands fit perfectly in his. He refused to blush but his heart started to race again. A lot harder this time. He shook his head from the rain as they walked into the hotel’s lobby. Takayo laughed, ringing her long blonde hair out from the rain as well. He wanted to hear more of that laugh… He loved it when she laughed. After quickly paying, the two made their way to their room.

He thought back to her tapping. There are people following us. One has a knife and the other has something I can't tell what it is though. He wondered if they had been found out. Or if the crime had finally caught up to them. He leaned down as they reached their room and kissed Takayo’s cheek.

“I love you my flower.” he whispered, giving her their secret code word they had mentioned before they had left their own village.

Takayo nodded and smiled up at him. “I love you too my dear.” She replied, opening the door and gesturing for Gai to follow her. He smirked and followed her into the room. They were waiting for them in the room then, Gai noted. The automatic lights were turned off. Gai frowned slightly as he made out two figures in the dark room. Takayo closed her eyes and focused on her breathing for a heart beat before tying up her hair and putting on her game face. She closed the door behind her and turned back to face the guys hiding in the dark. A shine on the knife in the moonlit room gave Gai a bad feeling. The knife was thrown at him in an instant, he moved to dodge but was blocked by Takayo grabbing the knife by the handle just in time and threw it back at the two intruders. Takayo got on her knees and focused on her breathing before making eye contact with one of the guys. She slumped over onto the ground , getting a laugh out of the remaining member of the break in crew. “Look. She just collapsed with one throw of a knife. I told you these two aren’t anything special.” the one remaining told the one standing still. Gai knew better though. He had seen the Yamanaka family in action before- he wasn’t dumb. She was inside the silent one, gathering what information she could from him before she jumped back to her own body. But now he couldn’t attack them without leaving her body open for an attack. He held her limp body close to him. He had to act the part of a scared husband. How would you even do that? He wondered. He cared about Takayo a lot but to be so scared that you couldn't move… that was beyond him. He had to protect her body though so he would stay right here, by her side.

The silent one finally made their move against the chatty one, taking a swing against them with the other knife they had. “Woah dude what got into you! We are supposed to fight them, not each other!” the chatty one exclaimed as Takayo controlled the other almost like a sad puppet. She was struggling though- he could tell, her face was scrunched up in pain it seemed. She gasped loudly, returning back to her body and wearily looked up at Gai. “Just .. thugs wanting money..” She panted, trying to get up onto her own feet. Gai shook his head and stepped in front of her. “I’ve got this.”

After the thugs were taken care of and sent off on their way to the village’s prison, Gai made sure Takayo was okay. “Do you need anything?” “Gai for the last time I just need sleep… It’s a lot of work getting information and controlling people.” She curled up on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “Come lay down with me…” She whispered softly. “You gotta be even a little bit tired.” Gai chuckled and shook his head.

“No not tired. I barely even used any of my strength against them.”

“Gai this is me asking you to sleep. Please get your hunky butt up here.” She laughed, getting his attention off the ground. “We are both adults. We can share a bed just fine.” She smiled softly at him, making him sigh and crawl into the bed with her.

“Are you happy now My flower princess?” He asked, laying down beside her and on instinct wrapped an arm around her. Takayo stuttered for a moment before nodding in agreement. Gai wondered why she was so awkward around him when they weren’t acting out this fake married couple scheme. She was never this awkward around Kakashi or the others. Was it that she and him weren’t as close? “Takayo.. Get some rest.” he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment before the thought crossed his mind again. Was it that she thought he was a weirdo or something? And didn’t know how to handle being around him?

Nah she didn’t seem to be the type that would do that. She was kind and sweet. Almost to a fault. He knew his brain was in hyperdrive now and he would barely catch a wink but if that meant that Takayo would sleep that would be fine with him.

The blonde woman in his arms looked up at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. “Gai.. Thank you for protecting me.” she smiled before pressing a kiss against his forehead and curled up next to him, finally going to bed.

Oh.. Gai thought as he touched his forehead. Maybe it was less complicated than he thought. He flushed at the idea of her having a thing for him. That… that was an idea he could get used to. Very quickly. He looked down at the sleeping lady and smiled wide. Everything made sense now. His racing heart most of all. But also his will and urge to protect her from harm. It wasn’t just friends being friends..

He was in love with Takayo Yamanaka.


End file.
